Say no to the cheek
by Aime-Hime
Summary: And say yes to the lips. Capitulo único, especial San valentín ! Diviértanse :D!


**Olis lectores :D**

**Aqui yo de nuevo, deseandoles un lindo san valentin ^^ **

**Espero que se la pasen muy padre eh ;)! Cuidense ciaoo! (K)(K)**

* * *

><p><strong>Say no to the cheek<strong>

**And say yes to the lips.**

**Miércoles 1 de febrero. 12 días antes del 14 de febrero.**

Ichigo's POV

-Onii-chan ya despierta que llegaras tarde- escuche la dulce voz de Yuzu gritar desde la planta baja.

Me retorcí en la cama mientras estiraba mis brazos y piernas, suspire, si tan solo pudiera dormir cinco minutos más, solo eso y…

«Ah una ducha…» pensé divagando soñoliento mientras caminaba hacia el baño, observe mi rostro en el espejo y no era nada agradable, me lave los dientes y me apresure a tomar una ducha rápida.

Ya listo baje para desayunar junto a mi "especial" familia, y digo especial por mi loco padre.

-¡Ichigo buenos días!- grito eufórico como siempre el disque padre maduro de la familia Kurosaki dirigiéndose a mi con una "súper patada" como él les llama.

-¿Cómo pueden ser buenos si me recibes con una estúpida patada? ¡Viejo loco!- Aunque como de costumbre, y sin ningún esfuerzo, lo evado para tomar el desayuno junto a Yuzu y Karin, quienes ignoran la pequeña discusión entre padre e hijo.

Sin más y –claro- sin golpear al testarudo padre que tengo, salí de casa para caminar tranquilo hacia la escuela.

El ambiente en el aire se sentía diferente hasta la atmosfera lo estaba, ah claro se me había olvidado, estamos en febrero el "mes del amor" en donde todas las personas deciden confesarse o simplemente compartir un hermoso día con su pareja.

Era algo meloso ver todos esos colores pasteles decorando las calles, los globos de helio revoloteando en el aire sujetados por su comerciante parecieran que estas mas que listos para venderse. El dulce olor a chocolate… me causa una sensación de felicidad que no puedo evitarlo estoy enamorado de él.

Pero lo que mas espero es poder llegar a la escuela para **saludar **a mis amigos. Hace poco que me eh hecho fan de los saludos. ¿Por qué? Mm no se si deba decirles, pero les contare un pequeño secreto… recientemente he llevado una gran amistad con cierta persona. Y eso es… malo.

Llegue como siempre al salón sin prestarle atención ah alguien. Me acomode en mi banco para relajarme un poco, después llego Tatsuki acompañada por Keigo y Mizuiro.

-¡IchiGOOO!- lo recibí con una patada en el rostro, no se porque pero de alguna manera sus saludos son muy parecidos a los de mi loco padre.

-Buenos días- conteste para todos mientras saludaban como siempre.

-Ichigo ¿has visto a Orihime?- mis ojos rodaron hacia Tatsuki al escuchar ese particular nombre.

-No… ¿Paso algo?- cuestione, no lo voy negar, ahora estoy preocupado.

-¿Eh? No, no creo… eso solo que, esta vez no llego temprano eso es todo- y es cierto, Inoue era la persona mas puntual de la clase. A mi igual se me hizo raro no verla por aquí tan temprano. Pero no era algo tan grave como para preocuparse ¿verdad?

Escuche la puerta abrir a mis espaldas y casi por inercia con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro me gire para decirle los buenos días a…

-Ishida- pero que decepción ni mi sonrisa gastada…

-Buenos días- saludo arrogante como de costumbre el cuatro ojos.

Todo paso normal, ahora que había recuperado mis poderes de shinigami todo ah estado mas tranquilo, por así decirlo.

Es cierto que los hollows siempre han sido un problema, pero ahora todos hemos puesto de nuestra parte para acabar con cada una de esas pestes.

Renji y Rukia también han ayudado mucho desde la sociedad de almas. Ahora más que nunca han estado muy ocupados pero de vez en cuando, gracias a la ayuda de Urahara-san han podido venir a visitarnos.

Realmente esto es lo que mi corazón buscaba… una paz interior en donde este seguro de que todo este bien.

Pero… hace poco me he sentido más inseguro que nunca, y aunque este sentimiento no me hace infeliz aun no entiendo cual es su significado.

Todo comenzó desde que Inoue y yo no hemos vuelto un poco más… cercanos.

Ambos hemos compartido mucho más tiempo juntos y nos hemos divertido demasiado, sin alguna razón solo comenzó. Creo que más bien fue un inicio mio que todo esto comenzara, desde la primera vez que le invite un helado. No lo se, compartir tiempo con ella era muy agradable y de algún modo me hacia sentir muy cómodo. Y por casualidad no pudimos pararlo, creo que hasta los silencios eran muy apacibles, y desde ahí seguimos con las rutinas diarias, de vez en cuando caminábamos en el parque o platicábamos cuando la acompañaba hasta su casa. Varias veces visitábamos el zoológico y hasta veíamos películas en el cine juntos. Todo absolutamente todo ha sido muy grato. Al menos para mí… lo cual pienso que también es malo.

¿Qué tal si por alguna razón me confundo y comienzo a sentir algo mas por Inoue? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? Si nada mas somos amigos…

Y el problema es que ya no sé que hacer con estos estúpidos sentimientos sin significado.

El golpeteo de la puerta llamo mi atención lo que me hizo acercarme para abrirla, mis ojos se abrieron al ver la pequeña espalda de Inoue recargándose sobre mi pecho. La mirada de Inoue choco con la mía mientras alzaba su cabeza para observarme.

-¡Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun!- pronuncio con ese hermoso sonrojo que iluminaba su cara.

-¡Hola Inoue! ¿Qué pasa?- cuestione por su extraño comportamiento, podía sentir el temblar de su cuerpo sobre mi pecho.

-Bu-Bueno…- continuo mirando hacia enfrente –lo que pasa es esto- dijo mientras sudaba frio, yo dirigí mi mirada hacia lo que ella veía y para mi sorpresa o para desgracia mía, una bola de estúpidos idiotas estaba parada frente a nosotros observando todo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Amigos tuyos?- pregunte algo divertido, al parecer tendré algunos entretenimientos matutinos.

-N-No exactamente…- contesto recargándose más sobre mí como si fuera un obstáculo para poder escapar.

-Entonces… no hay otra opción- pronuncie al momento que delicadamente tomaba su brazo para posarla detrás de mi. Sabia que iba a llamar la atención de esos barbaros y hasta la de las personas que estaban dentro del salón, pero no me importo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-

-¡Oye! ¿Quién es este tipo?-

-¡Si! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tomaste a Inoue-sama?-

-¡Déjala en paz!-

-¡Suéltala, Inoue-sama tiene que elegir su cita para el catorce de febrero!-

-¡Siii!-

-¿Pensé que no eran tus amigos Inoue?- mencione divertido haciéndola enfadar un poco, solo para ver como inflaba sus mejillas y fruncía levemente el ceño. De alguna manera irracional, amaba sus expresiones.

-¡Moo Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ya te dije que no! Ellos solo aparecieron de repente cuando llegue a la escuela… y me siguieron hasta el salón- comento cruzando sus brazos mas relajada.

-Lo se lo se… era una broma- guiñe el ojo, no pensé ganarme un nervioso sonrojo de su parte, pero me gusto –Bien… ahora ¿Por qué no vuelven a sus salones y dejan de molestar a Inoue?- no quise sonar grosero pero… ¿debía advertirles mejor?

-¿Y quien rayos eres tu para decirnos eso eh?- Ahh pero que insistentes.

-¡Si devuélvenos a Inoue-sama!- me cabrean.

-¡Ella debe ser mi pareja!- ¿Por qué no se joden?

-¡No la mía!- ellos hacen que quiera golpearles la cara.

-¡Inoue-sama se mi novia!- ¡Les pateare el culo cabrones!

-¡Detente Kurosaki-kun!- la voz de Inoue resonó por todo mi cuerpo abriendo inmensamente mis ojos. Detuve el agarre del idiota que tenía aprensando contra la pared, las miradas aterrorizadas de los demás me miraban con cierto pánico, di un paso hacia adelante y ellos uno hacia atrás. Mi pobre victima yacía sobre el suelo sin fuerza tosiendo para tomar el aliento restante. Tense mi cuerpo cuando sentí la mirada nerviosa de Inoue sobre mi espalda, estaba preocupada. No podía ocasionárselo por mucho tiempo, no me lo perdonaría.

Camine hacia el idiota del suelo y me hinque a su lado para verlo con la misma mirada asesina de hace un momento, el pobre inútil temblaba de miedo, quería burlarme pero no lo hice, eso se merecía por pedir un imposible. ¿Ser el novio de Inoue? ¿Ese enclenque? ¡Por favor! No le pidas agua al desierto… además Inoue era digna de alguien mejor que esa… bueno dejémoslo ahí.

-Esfúmate… ahora- susurre ante su atemorizada mirada negra, el pobre se levanto corriendo hacia el pasillo izquierdo seguido por toda la bola de estúpidos. Suspire, gracias a mis instintos asesinos que tome al líder del club de fans o, más bien el club de acosadores de Inoue.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- Oh… ¿cuando se hinco a mi lado? -¿Estas bien?- su tono preocupado me ponía la piel de gallina y con esa mirada tan tierna me daban ganas de abrazarla y apresarla entre mis brazos.

-Si no te preocupes Inoue- conteste risueño, no lo podía evitar la tenia cerca.

Tan cerca que no espero más para saludarme de la manera especial en que lo hace.

-¿I-Inoue?- balbuce torpemente por el beso que había plantado en mi mejilla. Esa era la nueva manera especial de saludarme, lo había adquirido desde que comenzamos hacer más cercanos. Y a mi de algún modo me encantaba. Juntar nuestras mejillas como saludo de bienvenida y como un hasta mañana, era tan encantador.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun… Gracias- agradeció mientras me ayudaba a pararme y dulcemente indicaba con su dedo su mejilla inflada -¿no me saludaras?- yo reí. Era un idiota. Y más lo era, por no querer admitir que estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p>Inoue's POV<p>

Aun no se de donde tome las fuerzas necesarias para mencionar eso. Pero que él solo riera dulcemente y me saludara con un beso en la mejilla lo hacia tan placentero… ¡Que no puedo evitar emocionarme!

¡Oh por dios! ¡Kurosaki-kun y yo nos hemos vuelto tan cercanos que no puedo dejar de bailar en mi mente! Estoy tan contenta. Nunca en mi vida me imagine estar tan cerca de esta forma con el, y yo que pensé que lo conocía del todo bien… pero bueno al menos ya conozco otras cosas que jamás me imagine conocer. Siempre lo veía serio y hasta calculador lo que lo parecía ser muy interesante, nunca paso por mi mente lo divertido que era. No sabia que podía bromear de esa manera, o de jugar como si fuera todo un niño travieso de cinco años, ¡Lo que lo hace parecer tan tierno!

Estar con él de esta forma, hace que me enamore mas y mas de él… pero debo detenerme. Esto solo hará que el momento de la verdad sea más doloroso.

Y desde hace tanto tiempo que no puedo detener estos sentimientos.

¿Cómo parar lo que jamás ha comenzado? Es inevitable… y sin embargo aquí estoy, sentada a un lado de la persona más espectacular en el mundo. De la persona a la cual amo… pasándonos recados en donde platicamos lo del día anterior, jugueteando con papelillos a espaldas del maestro, yo nunca hacia algo como esto y ahora mírenme.

Su rostro cambio de juguetón a serio en cuanto miro hacia la ventana, conocía la mayoría de sus expresiones y sabía que esta era una de preocupación. Y conocía la razón, podía sentir el reiatsu del nuevo hollow que había aparecido en la ciudad. Eso es lo que mas amo de él, su instinto protector.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos cuando apoye mi mano ligeramente con la suya. Su color marrón chocolate que podía derretirme en un instante con solo parpadear… me miraba tan intensamente que podía transmitirme su preocupación, yo opte por regalarle una sincera sonrisa, no necesitaba nada más. Ni siquiera necesitaba ir hacia el lugar para asegurarse de que el hollow ya había desaparecido porque de eso ya se había encargado el nuevo shinigami sustituto, cosa de la cual se encargaron a la perfección Kuchiki-san y Renji-san.

El reiatsu desapareció, y el me sonrió. Quería demostrarle, quería que supiera, que no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré de su lado… en las buenas y hasta en las malas. Que no importa cuantas veces tenga que revivirlo de los más frívolos asesinatos, yo lo curare incluso si tengo que traerlo desde la misma muerte.

Su sonrisa no ceso, en cambio el intensifico el agarre de nuestras manos y tan suavemente como la caricia de la brisa sobre mi piel, entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro mi rostro, me sonroje, ¿Por qué debía mirarme de esa forma tan tierna? ¿Por qué no podíamos permanecer tomados de la mano por siempre? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerlo de esta manera solo para mi? Su mano apretó la mía y sus labios se movieron susurrando un leve "gracias" él sabia que estaba preocupada, y también sabía que lo apoyaba.

Eso me hizo enrojecer como un tomate, el soltó una pequeña risita, no tenia porque burlarse. ¡Kurosaki-kun baka!

Yo fruncí mi ceño e infle mis mejillas mientras volteaba mi mirada disque enfadada, me gustaba jugar de esta forma con él, porque de alguna manera el trataba de arreglarlo y eso lo hacia demasiado lindo. Pero nuestro juego paro en cuanto ambos nos tensamos al sentir el aura asesina frente a nuestras narices.

-¡Kurosaki-san e Inoue-san quisieran soltar sus manos por favor! ¡El catorce de febrero aun no llega!- si antes era un tomate ahora ardía como el mismísimo infierno. ¡Pero que vergüenza! Las miradas de todos se posaban sobre nosotros, ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Ishida-kun y hasta Sado-kun! ¡Que pena! ¡Que pena! ¡QUE PENA!

¿Por qué debía suceder de esta manera? ¿Por qué a nosotros?

Y ahora por culpa de la maestra tuve que soltar la cálida mano de Kurosaki-kun. Gire mi rostro para observarlo desde mi asiento pero solo pude mirar como tapaba la mitad de su rostro con su mano mientras divagaba hacia la ventana. Me sorprendí al ver un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, hubiera sido lindo verlo desde frente pero ¿que se le va hacer?

Las primeras clases habían terminado y ahora caminaba junto a Tatsuki para tomar el almuerzo. Trate de caminar lo mas rápido posible para evitar toparme con alguna de esas personas que eran parte de mi club de fans, yo no quería negarles el club, puesto que nunca llego ha afectarme. Hasta ahora que las entradas se han hecho mas intensas, ni siquiera puedo correr al baño segura por que alguno de ellos me esta esperando afuera, eso da un poco de miedo. No quisiera ser acosada de nuevo, y luego están tan dementes que quieren obligarme a escoger a alguien de ellos como pareja para este día de san Valentín. ¡Pero que locura!, cuando mi sueño de años ha sido compartirlo junto a Kurosaki-kun… tal vez no se cumpla como lo eh esperado pero estoy segura que lo festejaremos al máximo.

Tatsuki-chan y yo llegamos a la azotea en donde acostumbramos almorzar, cuando llegamos al grupo pude ver como Kurosaki-kun palmeaba ligeramente el espacio libre a su lado mientras me veía sonriente. Yo solo me sonroje cuando Tatsuki-chan me dio un pequeño empujón alzando su dedo pulgar. No tuve mas opción que sentarme a su lado, aunque no es como si fuera obligada porque estaba más que contenta

El día entero paso normal, con las clases restantes y con las rutinas de siempre. Ya había sonado el timbre de salida, comencé a despedirme de todos pero faltaba alguien en especial.

Por mas que buscara Kurosaki-kun no aparecía por ningún lado, y ciertamente llevaba algo de prisa para el club de costura. ¿Por qué tenia que tocarme a mi exponer la clase de bastilla? Ah bueno, mañana me disculpare con el.

Solo espero que no se enoje por ya no estar.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- grite como despedida mientras platicaba casualmente con Ishida-kun, quien también era parte del club.

-¿Inoue-san ya tienes alguna idea para los regalos de san Valentín?- la pregunta de Ishida-kun se me hizo muy rara viniendo de él. Pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Aun no se, supongo que daré lo mismo que todos los años- conteste torpemente mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-¿Así? ¿Y eso es…?- cuestiono mas interesado Ishida-kun, lo que me impresiono mucho.

-¡Chocolate!- conteste risueña y claramente feliz.

-Así que te gusta el chocolate, Inoue-san- su comentario hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara de polo a polo.

-Bueno no soy muy fan del chocolate, pero a –él- le gusta mucho- pronuncie sin querer sonrojándome hasta la medula por mi gran bocota.

-¿A él?- pregunto curioso Ishida-kun, ¿Por qué no se quedo con la duda?

-Em… si a él- mentiría si digo que no le gusta –el ama el chocolate y yo empecé ah amarlo también- porque él tiene una manera tan dulce de comerlo lo cual lo convierte en alguien tan encantador –Pero creo que yo lo amo mas cuando lo combinas con fresas, ¡esa es mi combinación favorita!- Claro, por que al igual que su nombre Kurosaki-kun ama el chocolate, lo que los convierte en mi combinación favorita.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

¿Por qué siempre Keigo tiene que ser un idiota? Bueno es mi amigo pero mira que solo hablarme para platicar sobre el programa del día anterior… por favor todo menos eso, y más ahora que ya había sonado el timbre para la salida, lo que significaba despedidas. Que para mi es igual a un beso en mi mejilla por parte de Inoue. Pero ahora gracias a Keigo, Inoue no pudo esperarme. Espero que no piense que voy a enfadarme o algo por el estilo. Después de todo ella ya me lo había comentado en el receso de su clase que tenia sobre bastillas o algo así había mencionado. Llevaba prisa.

Bueno creo que no me pasara nada si la espero la media hora que resta, claro no dejare que se vaya sola a su casa.

Comencé a caminar para despejar un poco mi mente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ahora que comenzaba a saber lo que sentía por ella… ¿Qué es lo que alguien como yo podría hacer? Si solo soy un buscapleitos… no creo que la merezca. Ella siempre ah sido tan atenta conmigo desde un comienzo y yo… nunca lo note.

Ella logro liberar a mi recluso corazón como si fuera un hechizo o un encantamiento que tiene bajo ese rostro angelical.

¿Cómo poder resistirme? Si este pesar de tenerla cerca ya comienza a carcomerme. Yo no creo ser tan fuerte… al menos en ese aspecto.

¿Debería declárame? Y mas este en este mes del amor… ¿crees que le agrade? Y… ¿Qué tal si solo me ve como un buen amigo y ella espera algo mas?

¡Que demonios! Nunca me había debatido tanto en mi vida, no puedo creer que me traiga pensando como ahora.

Ya estoy por volverme loco.

-Si sigues caminando en círculos acabaras por marearme-

-¡Tatsuki!- ¿acaso me habrá visto desde el principio? -¿Desde cuando estas aquí?-

-Desde que decidiste esperar a Orihime- como me gustaría pronunciar ese nombre con la misma naturalidad –Solo te diré algo Ichigo, si te duermes te la arrebataran – dijo apuntando hacia la puerta del club de costura. Al principio no había entendido el concepto.

Pero si no fuera gracias a Tatsuki, no habría descubierto la desagradable vista que se toparon mis ojos.

Inoue se hallaba sonriendo a lado de un chico el cual no era nada feo.

-Es Kazuma-kun de cuarto grado… apuesto, inteligente y muy popular- la voz de Tatsuki capto mi atención –Y… con el terrible rumor de estar enamorado de una sempai de su mismo club de costura- rápido gire mi rostro para seguir mirando la escena, no recuerdo ver a alguien mas de nuestro grado en el club de costura mas que Ishida e Inoue…

¡Ese estúpido esta enamorado de Inoue!

-Lo siento Tatsuki, tengo que irme- dije tomando mi maleta –Gracias- ella me sonrió mientras escuche a lo lejos un leve "Suerte" espero que me sirva por que la sangre que hierve por mis venas no hay nadie capaz de apagarla.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude, estaba casi a cinco pasos de ellos.

Me acerque con confianza hacia Inoue ignorando la conversación ajena, la tome del brazo y frente a ese "niño bonito" la bese… a casi dos centímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir el tiemble de su cuerpo bajo mi tacto, y creo que ese fue el beso de despedida mas largo del mundo. Debo admitirlo lo hice por el enorme sentimiento de celos que invadía mi pecho. Quería demostrarle de alguna manera a este idiota que mi nombre estaba tatuado en el cuerpo de Inoue como propiedad mía. Porque ella era mía, y de nadie mas. Sonreí cuando el tipo se volvió hacia al salón ya resignado. Inoue estaba con la cabeza gacha cubriendo su rostro con su flequillo.

-¿Nos vamos?- ella no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza.

Me sentía mal y nervioso, después de todo lo que hice no estuvo muy bien que digamos, además de que interrumpí en su plática y casi la beso en los labios. ¡Pero que rayos me pasa! Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarla hasta su casa. En este incomodo silencio que retumba en mis oídos como un terrible zumbido atormentador. Mientras que camino a su lado ajeno a sus pensamientos.

Como quisiera expresarte un sincero lo siento…

* * *

><p><strong>Dos semanas después…<strong>

**13 de febrero, 1 día antes de san Valentín.**

Inoue's POV

Los chocolates estaban listos, los empaques también, solo faltaban los nombres.

Realmente ya no era tan mala en la cocina, Tatsuki-chan lo pudo comprobar, ella misma dijo que las clases que me había brindado Yuzu-chan me habían sido de mucha ayuda hacia mis gustos culinarios.

Ahora ya solo faltaba decorarlos con los nombres de sus respectivos dueño y directo al empaque. Pero supongo que eso será cuando regrese de la escuela por que ahora tengo que correr para llegar.

Se me hacia tan diferente ahora entrar al salón y verlo como si fuera un completo fantasma, al menos hacia mi si.

Aquella tierna despedida se alargó por dos grandes semanas, y aunque en aquel instante le agradecía a dios por el beso que me había brindado Kurosaki-kun frente a Kazuma-kun, ahora mismo hubiera deseado que eso nunca, JAMAS pasara. Desde ese pequeño beso, nuestra gran amistad que habíamos llevado, se había desmoronado como galleta de chocolate.

Kurosaki-kun dejo de hablarme tan normal como siempre, solo se limitaba a decir los buenos días y el hasta mañana desde lejos. Ya no me acompañaba a casa como lo hacia normalmente, ni tampoco salíamos a caminar al parque o a ver una película al cine.

Secretamente hable con Yuzu para cancelar las siguientes clases de cocina, si él no quería hablar conmigo, no creo que sea bueno verlo en su casa. Supongo que le molestaría. Mi única incógnita es el porqué de su repentino comportamiento. Estuviera de acuerdo con el si tuviera una razón. Pero el simplemente me ignora, eso no justifica que deje de hablarme. Estoy cansada de esto, antes mi mártir era la distancia y ahora que el me ignora siento que mi corazón esta a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Yo ya no sé que hacer, estas dos semanas eh tratado inútilmente de dirigirle la palabra, pero el solo sonríe y se excusa diciendo que tiene algún pendiente que hacer. Eran mentiras… y eso dolía.

Llegue al salón para saludar a todos, como siempre, puedo fingir mi felicidad.

Y ahí estaba el, acostumbrado a ver hacia el horizonte que cruza por esa ventana. No pude evitar enternecerme… el seguía actuando tan normal. Que casi me hacia llorar.

-¿Orihime estas bien?- La voz de Tatsuki-chan me tomo por sorpresa, el volteo enseguida topándose con mi mirada, la cual yo evite. No quería que me viera, no de esta forma tan patética y débil.

-Tranquila Tatsuki-chan… es solo una basura ¿vez?- fingí. Y todos lo sabían, pero más bien me fingí a mi misma para hacerme creer la idea de estar bien, y olvidarme de los dolorosos sentimientos que ahora se aprisionaban en mi garganta.

Las clases continuaron su curso, la lluvia había comenzado y el descanso había llegado, no podíamos almorzar en la azotea por que se hallaba mojada. Así que decidieron irse a la cafetería, yo me excuse diciendo que comería en el salón. No era mentira, por que tenía la intención de hacerlo pero… ni siquiera podía pasar nada, y aunque lo hiciera las lágrimas saladas hacían inconfundible el dolor. Salí del baño después de haberme lavado la cara, espero que no se me note mucho que estuve llorando.

Llegue al salón, estaba vacío, o al menos eso crecía hasta toparme con cierta cabellera naranja. Cerré la puerta para asegurarme de estar completamente solos.

Parecía que Kurosaki-kun dormía, me acerque un poco para observarlo mejor, es igual ah aquella vez, la vez en que fui raptada por Aizen.

Y a la persona que escogí para despedirme fue Kurosaki-kun. Aquella estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo, después de todo pensaba que esa seria la última vez… nunca fui tan valiente como para besar sus labios. Ni siquiera para rozar su rostro con mis dedos, o para acariciar su cabello. El cual es suave… ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Si se despierta todo estará perdido… no puedo detenerme.

¡Auxilio!

-¿I-Inoue?- Oh no… ¿ahora que debo hacer?

-¡Ku-ku-Kurosaki-kun!- grite sintiendo como se subían los colores a mi cabeza –Yo… n-nn-no… e-e-este y-yo- balbuceaba torpemente sin saber que excusa poner. No era tan buena mintiendo, tampoco era buena para escapar de los problemas. Yo me aleje un poco de el, Kurosaki-kun había tomado un tono mas serio, también se había levantado de su asiento. Me miro, su mirada no era normal. Él estaba triste… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba decepcionado de mi? –Dime algo…- susurre nerviosa, sintiendo las horribles lagrimas amenazar por salir.

Pero el solo agudizo su ceño de tristeza y evito mi mirada, no quería hablar. Me paso de largo y camino sin prisa hacia la puerta, yo opte por recargar mis manos en la ventana por donde siempre pierde su mirada.

-Inoue…- mi rostro lloroso giro hacia el mientras el no cambiaba su mirada –Lo siento…- y salió por la puerta.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué se disculpa…? ¿Por qué no puede venir y decirme lo que debo saber?

El día escolar dio fin como de costumbre. Yo aun me había quedado dos horas extras por el club de costura, lo que me dieron las cuatro como hora de salida. Camine lento entre la lluvia hacia mi casa, no quería llegar tan temprano a esa soledad que me encierra a preocuparme por cosas sin importancia, como lo que paso hoy con Kurosaki-kun.

No puedo creer lo que un beso es capaz de hacer…

Procure subir los escalones con cuidado después de todo estaba lloviendo no quería resbalar y tropezarme ¿verdad?

Saque las llaves y abrí la puerta, hubiera entrando si no fuera por esa silueta que vi caminar a lo lejos. Esa chaqueta… la reconocería a mil kilómetros. Era Kurosaki-kun, estaba segura… Tal vez aun haiga alguna posibilidad de arreglar todo este malentendido. Bote mis cosas en la entrada, cerré la puerta con candando y guarde rápido las llaves en mi bolso. Ya no quiero que estas lágrimas lloren por alguna razón desconocida.

Corrí con todo lo que mis piernas me proporcionaron, luego pare, gire hacia la izquierda o tal vez derecha, pero no, opte por seguir derecho, algo me decía que era derecho. Y ahí estaba, la misma chaqueta que llevo en aquella primer salida para comer un helado, hasta pareciera que la utilizaba a propósito, solo para hacerme recordar. ¿Pero que es lo que debería recordar? ¿Algo habré hecho mal?

Podía ver que caminaba muy rápido bajo el paraguas, si daba otra vuelta seguro y lo perdería. Pero no voy a permitirlo. Yo debía hablar, debemos arreglar este estúpido malentendido. Estoy exhausta de solo pensarte de esta manera… si no me quieres solo dímelo de una vez por todas, y dejémonos de tonterías… por favor.

Solté mi paraguas, no me ayudaría a correr, así que lo deje caer mientras dejaba que las gotas me empaparan de lleno mi cara y mi cuerpo. Pero no me importo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja en cuanto vi su silueta mas cerca. Quería abrazarlo debía hacerlo, no quería morirme con las ganas.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- grite al momento en que me aferraba a su espalda. Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, de seguro ni se imaginaba encontrarme a mí ahí.

-¡Inoue!- pronuncio tratando de voltearse hacia a mi, pero se lo impedí al abrazarlo por completo escondiendo mi rostro entre su espalda -¿Qué haces aquí? Esta lloviendo… y estas toda empapada, ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?- me sentí tan feliz… el antiguo Kurosaki-kun volvió, por un momento pero volvió. Tanta era mi felicidad que comencé a llorar, camuflajeando mis lágrimas gracias a la lluvia –Inoue… vamos te acompañare a casa- dijo, yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No quiero regresar y ver como te alejas de nuevo!- confesé, era el momento, debía hacerlo. Esto es demasiado doloroso que, si no lo saco ahora explotare – Solo dime… explícame ¿Por qué te distanciaste de mi cuando estábamos mejor que nunca? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? Yo puedo arreglarlo… simplemente no dejes de hablarme… es doloroso ¿sabes? Muero todos los días en que te espero… tu siempre has sido mi mas grande sueño, ¿Cómo explicarte que te necesito ahora mas que nunca?- mis manos temblaban, la lluvia enfriaba mi cuerpo pero el calor interno nada lo apagaba, estaba tan nerviosa que las lagrimas no paraban. Él tomo mis manos con las cálidas suyas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- ¿porque lo decía de esa manera? Era tan martirizante escucharlo hablar de esa forma… estaba tan triste que podía escuchar como su voz se le entrecortaba –yo haría cualquier cosa por hacer que pare tu llanto Inoue- duele… mi corazón duele. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso ajeno a mis sentimientos?

-Miénteme- rogué aferrada a un cuerpo que tal vez nunca en mi vida me pertenezca –Miénteme Kurosaki-kun… Dime que jamás volverás a cometer un error como este, que pase lo que pase tú y yo seguiremos juntos- pronuncie entrecortada, sintiendo como escupía mi corazón por mi boca –miénteme diciendo que jamás me separe de ti, que quieres que me quede por siempre en tu corazón, miénteme y… di que me amas como jamás has amado a alguien en la vida… solo eso necesito para hacerme sentir la mujer mas feliz del planeta, las palabras correctas, pronunciadas por el hombre del que siempre eh estado enamorada- estaba lista… ya lo había sacado todo. Palabras no me faltaban para expresar cuanto le amo. Ahora solo faltaba su respuesta, pero no me preocupe mucho por eso, por que yo ya estaba completa aun si no estoy con el, a su lado, sé que el una vez supo de mis sentimientos, y eso de alguna manera me alegra.

Solté mi fuerte agarre y retrocedí un paso. No me atreví a mirarlo, solo sentí su mano acariciar suavemente mi mejilla, yo continúe llorando. ¿Por qué? Porque sabia que ya venia el rechazo. Ese -lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte- por que simplemente no siente lo mismo.

-Inoue…- temblé, estaba apunto de taparme mis oídos pero él tomo mis muñecas con sus manos para impedirlo. Mis ojos siguieron al paraguas que cayo sin clemencia al suelo, dejándonos indefensos bajo la fría lluvia rodeados por la blanca neblina –Lo siento… pero no puedo aceptar tu petición- cerré mis ojos, dolía tanto escuchar eso, que no tolere mas y comencé a forcejear con mis manos. ¿Por qué a veces eres capaz de dar tanto amor a una persona y ella ni en cuenta, o lo peor, no te corresponde por igual? ¿Qué debía hacer un ser humano para superar algo como esto? Era realmente doloroso…

-Quiero irme…- pedí, pero el no soltaba mis muñecas. En cambio hacia mas fuerte el agarre y me colocaba tan cerca de él, que podía aspirar su olor varonil entre la humedad de la lluvia.

-Inoue… ¿Cómo puedo aceptar decir una mentira que realmente siento?- mis ojos llorosos se abrieron al instante. Mi mente se coloco en blanco y lo ultimo que pude sentir fue como sus manos soltaban mis muñecas para acariciar mis mejillas.

-¿Uh?-

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

No lo pude remediar, ella llego a mí. Lo hizo, por si sola, corrió hasta alcanzarme y abrasar tan dulce mi espalda. Pero debía ser fuerte, después de todo algo como aquel beso podría suceder de nuevo y ahora escuchando su confesión bajo la lluvia. Me hizo sentir tan feliz que hasta me pidió que le mintiera. ¿Cómo fue capaz de pedirme algo así? Debía decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

Tome sus mejillas tan suaves como el terciopelo, no la hice esperar demasiado, acerque nuestros rostros y la bese.

Fue como fuego y dinamita, esa era la mecha que necesitaba para encender la bomba… ella era como una explosión de emociones, y yo era como una caja de preguntas completa de sentimientos. Ambos estallamos. No dudamos. Pues ahora sabemos que nos amamos.

Ni siquiera hubo la pausa del permiso, tome con fuerza sus piernas que al instante entendieron mi causa y mi necesidad de tomarla para enredarla a mi cintura. Mientras que continuaba besándola, y sin juegos ni rodeos, intensifico el beso introduciendo su exquisita lengua a mi ansiado paladar. ¿Que mas podía hacer mas que darle una calurosa bienvenida? Con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sintiendo su respiración chocar con mi rostro, una brisa agradable, besar su cuello mientras arquea su espalda sobre mi cuerpo… tan encantadora como siempre. Y claro su hermoso sonrojo que la caracterizaba no podía faltar en ningún momento.

Ella era tan magnifica que la palabra perfecta le quedaba corta… yo no podría esperar nada menos de ella, la amaba de corazón, cuerpo y alma, que tenerla entre mis brazos me hacia dudar si estaba viviendo un sueño o la misma realidad. El beso ceso, por la falta de oxigeno a nuestros necesitados pulmones. Decidí cargarla hasta su casa, no era mi intención llevarla de esa manera estilo princesa pero su sonrojo me convenció, además de estornudar unas cuantas veces.

Llegamos a su casa y nos aseguramos con el seguro en la puerta puesto. Camine con ella en brazos hasta su recamara para posarla sobre la cama, su rostro color tomate se negaba a mirarme mientras negaba nerviosa con la cabeza.

-¿En donde se encuentran las medicinas? ¿En la cocina?- cuestione, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza –De acuerdo…- pero pare al sentir su mano tomar la punta de mi playera –Volveré- le dije mientras posaba un casto beso en su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar mas. Busque entre los cajones hasta encontrar las adecuadas para la gripa y creo que tenia algo de fiebre también. Decidí que era el momento adecuado para tomar charla y… aclarar algunas cosas.

Tome su pijama que estaba en el baño y una toalla para cerca su cabello húmedo.

Volví a la habitación encontrándome con su mirada mas calmada. ¿Dónde habrá quedado ese punto de locura que nos invadió hace unos instantes?

Subí a la cama y me senté frente a ella, aun conservaba aquel carmín sobre sus mejillas. Yo sonreí, le indique que pastillas tomar lo cual lo hizo obedientemente.

-Ven déjame secarte el cabello- sé que dudo al principio, pero al final accedió.

Después de terminar con las cosas triviales decidimos continuar con nuestro pequeño encuentro afuera bajo la lluvia.

-Kurosaki-kun…- pronuncio Inoue mientras terminaba de secarme mi cabello.

-¿si?- ella me miro pensativa.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- cuestiono curiosa, yo solo sonreí. Acerque mis labios a su cuello observando su sonrojo que volvía como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Por que te amo- susurre besando su cuello y escondiendo mi rostro entre sus clavículas. –Dime Orihime… ¿Tu me amas?-

-Más de lo que te imaginas…- eso es más que suficiente para mí –Pero ¿Por qué me ignoraste todo este tiempo?-

-Por que pensé que ese beso era el comienzo de todo, ese beso rompió las cadenas que te permanecían alejada de mí, yo no quería hacerte daño y como eras mi amiga nunca pensé que llegarías a fijarte en alguien como yo-confesé sincero –además de que los saludos siempre eran en la mejilla, ya no quería eso. Estaba ansioso por besar en cualquier momento tus labios, que me aterraba la idea de saber que por eso tu te enojarías conmigo, es por eso que decidí alejarme de ti, pero no funciono mucho que digamos-

-Ichigo yo siempre eh estado enamorada de ti, mucho antes de que tu te dieras cuenta- eso fue algo demasiado agradable para mi corazón-

-Orihime…- al parecer mi ser no podía esperar para la cacería.

-mm… I-Ichigo…- suspiro sonrojada y excitante por primera vez mi nombre. Pero pare, esto era demasiado rápido.

Orihime había corrido hacia la cocina por algo importante, yo había esperado paciente sobre la cama.

-Ichigo… Feliz san Valentín adelantado- festejo frente mio dejándome sin habla.

La playera de su pijama a medio abrochar hasta la parte inferior de sus enormes pechos y un delicioso chocolate entre sus senos. Orihime comenzó a subir lentamente sobre la cama mientras se meneaba como una fiera acechando a su pobre presa. Se arrodillo frente a mí entre mis piernas mientras sujetaba la parte baja de mi playera.

-No la necesitaras… esta húmeda- susurro mientras con agilidad me despojaba de la prenda. Claro no tenia por que oponerme si me estaba agradando la idea de festejar san Valentín antes de…

Estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado a mi ansiado chocolate pero fui detenido por dos suaves manos.

-Quédate… - yo me sorprendí un poco por la repentina petición, pero aquellos iris grises hacían que no pensara en nada mas que contestar si a todo lo que me dijera –Quédate esta noche conmigo- su rostro suplicante no podía torturarme mas, la tome de la cintura y comencé a devorar el chocolate entre los suaves pechos. Se veía tan exquisito y atractivo mientras se derretía entre sus ardientes senos –I-Ichigo descaste del chocolate para poder dormir- suplico Orihime, yo como todo hombre obediente no tuve que escuchar eso dos veces para continuar deleitando a mi exigente paladar.

Ella me beso como si el mundo no tuviera un mañana y se recostó sobre mi pecho para poder dormir abrasados durante toda la noche.

Tal vez no fue gracias al mes de enero, ni siquiera al san Valentín.

Pero estoy de acuerdo de que gracias a un beso, que estaba absorto de celos y posesividad, pueden llegar cosas inesperadas y hasta unas realmente interesantes.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, lamento no hablar mucho esta vez peeero me muero de sueño T_T<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y hasta la sig. actualizacion ;D!**


End file.
